lotrawakeningserverwikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Faction Application: Naruloth
Lore: Naruloth is a faction of elves and men, but it wasn't always as such. The elves of Naruloth first departed Rivendell about 450 years ago, a while after the Éothéod migrated to Calenardhon, now known as Rohan. Once they arrived, they found the Vales of Anduin a relatively quiet and out of the way place, perfect for peacefully laying claim to. They settled there and were known to very few people, consisting of Rivendell and their trading partners. Trading was difficult and dangerous, as anyone knowing their whereabouts was a possible threat. The only reason they traded was for specific gems and minerals. They created a sustainable, yet relatively small culture in the area, mostly dedicated to farming and raising livestock. However, the Naruloth were still threatened by the forces of Dol Guldur at times. In their later years, some men came and resettled in the Vales. Most of these men would later become the Beornings, but a few of them discovered the settlements of Naruloth. The Naruloth, unwilling to let these people spread the knowledge of their existance, but also unwilling to kill them, allowed these humans to join them. Soon, they started combining aspects of their culture, and eventually ended up with the general style and equipment they use today, influenced by both elves and men. Alas, a time came when the the Necromancer came across one of the Naruloth's trade partners and interrogated him. He told of Naruloth and the monstrous hordes of Dol Guldur descended upon them. Naruloth had only a small but organized militia to defend themselves with at this time. Totally unprepared and unaware of the attack, they were mostly crushed and forced to retreat. Eventually they reached their final stronghold, up in the northern Vales of Anduin, and braced themselves for their final stand. But the attack never came. The orcs had continued to raze the towns and villages they had made instead of pursuing the remaining Naruloth citizens. As they watched the smoke rise from their burning homes, their hearts turned as dark as the ash falling from the sky. Their lust for revenge never faded after that day. In the years after the attack, the Naruloth altered their structures, fortifying their last haven with stone walls instead of wooden palisades. They have watched from their northern fortress for a century and a half, being trained for battle by their generals; for their moment to strike and take back their land. Every one of the Naruloth is now well versed in the art of killing, and the time is coming when they will have their chance to use it. A new leader, a half elf from an unknown land, has arisen to reconquer Anduin on the behalf of the Naruloth. In past years, he worked tirelessly to teach them the other part of war: strategy. He also has prompted them to reopen their markets for trade, a crucial part in most societies. Now an effective and organized fighting force, they are finally ready to take on the orcs and take back what is rightfully theirs. We'll use Rivendell weapons and Dol Amroth armor. When needed we'll hire Dol Amroth troops and give them Rivendell weapons. Supporters: Thulasy (me), Doroku, DrCyano and SirCael Others will join later/ aren't certain about it yet. Alignment: High Elven Diplomatic Relations: Hostile Towards: All orcs, especially Dol Guldur Unfriendly Towards: Trespassers, Beornings Neutral Towards: Everyone else We'd like to lay claim on the Anduin Hills. Credit to DrCyano